dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Pop's Girlfriend
"Pop's Girlfriend" is the seventh episode of the second season of . It originally aired March 9, 2002. Plot On a subway train, two rebellious boys—Royce and Frankie—steal a briefcase from an Alva Industries courier. In it, they find vials of Quantum Vapor in a high density liquid form. They quickly put it away when a cop car passes by. That same cop car stops Virgil while he's on his way home from school. The officer wants to see what's in Virgil's backpack, which contains Static's clothes. They are looking for the stolen briefcase. Panicked, he distracts the police with his powers and in the confusion makes a run for it. Later that same day, Virgil's father wants them to meet his new girlfriend, Trina. It turns out that Trina was the same cop who Virgil ran away from. After an argument with Virgil about running away from the police, Virgil's dad explodes with anger and grounds Virgil until further notice. Trina attempts to woo the admiration of Sharon to little success. At school, Royce stashs the vapor case in his locker while giving Frankie the notes to research the substance. After school, Trina picks up Virgil and they go to Burger Fool, where they have a little chat. She tells him about the stolen vials and, since it is an altered form, that it will explode within 24 hours. He gets angry and walks away. In the computer lab Royce and Frankie are looking up information on the gas. Royce smells some of it and a little spills on the floor without noticing where it comes into contact with an insect and spider. At home, Virgil laments over his punishment; he overhears Trina saying she doesn't want to be in the way of Robert and his kids. Then Richie calls Virgil telling him there's a "bug problem" at school, despite the fact that Virgil is grounded. Static arrives and defeats the mutated cockroach and spider. They mutated because they were exposed to the gas Royce had spilled earlier. Later at dinner, Robert establishes painfully clear his kids do not want him dating Trina. The next day Frankie musters the courage to tell Royce the substance is dangerous; til Royce arrives, his physical size and strength greatly increased even after only smelling the vials. Later that same day during a math exam, Royce mutates into a grotesque, hunched super-strong being. Virgil calls Trina, telling her that the bang baby gas is at school. Static disposes of the gas before it explodes. She and her partner show up and try to apprehend Royce, but can't. After a while, Static finally defeats him. Afterward, Robert and Trina can finally get back together after Royce is finally arrested and Virgil is still grounded, even though Robert is proud of him. Continuity * First appearance of Trina Jessup. She makes her second (and last) appearance in "Consequences". Background information Home video releases * Static Shock: The Complete Second Season (DVD) Production notes * When Static blows up the lockers containing the Big Bang gas, the resulting explosion is reused footage from Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, when the console that the Jokerz tried to steal blows up. Trivia * It seems Virgil has no problem with his dad finding a new love. The only problem Virgil had with Trina was that she got him in trouble. However, Sharon does or did have a problem with her dad dating. * On the DC Universe streaming service, the episode's name is given as "Pop's Lady Friend". Cast Uncredited appearances * Principal Aguilar Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Static Shock episodes Category:Episodes written by Christopher Simmons Category:Episodes directed by Denys Cowan Category:Articles to be expanded